List of Characters
List of Characters in Battlestar Prometheus: Canon Characters Richard Adar: President of the Twelve Colonies. He make an appearing in S1, Ep 1 and 2. Gaius Baltar: Doctor and personal friend of President Adar. He make an appearing in S1, Ep 1 and 2. Helena Cain: Commander promoted to Rear Admiral, oever several officers include Commander William Adama. She is the commanding officer of the Battlestar Pegasus. Colonel Jonathan Turner service at her X.O. Promoted to Rear Admiral shortly before Prometheus left on it mission. Admiral Nagala: An Admiral in the Colonial Fleet's have at least one daughters. William Adama: Commander, commanding officer of the Galactica, and former commanding officer of the Atlantia, and Valkyrie. During he time service on the Atlantia, Turner was his CAG. Turner was also his CAG during Adama's tim e command the Valkyrie. Saul Tigh: Colonel, X.O. of the Galactica Anastasia 'Dee' Dualla: Petty Officer, 2nd class, and communications officer of the Galactica Jack Fisk: Major service with Commander Caina nd Colonel Turner on the Battlestar Pegasus Laura Roslin: Secretary of Education Peter Corman: Admiral Bulldog: Lieutenant Daniel Novacek is capture by the Cylon after the fail mission in 'Hero' Human Characters Jason Thornton: A reptors at the Caprica City Times, have at least one son who is in the Colonial Fleet. He son was pass over for a job at Picon Fleet Headquarters leading him to start criticism President Adar. Jonas Haley: Doctor, work at the Leonon Institute for Political Study, along with Baltar was interview by Thornton. Jon Baxter: Chief of Staff for President Adar President Nelson: First name unknown, President before Adar Jasper Akron: The First President of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol under the Articles of Colonization. Thomas Palmer: Master Chief Petty Officer Vice Admiral Roswell: Is an Vice Admiral in the Colonial Fleet, who Commander Turner meet with before the Prometheus jump to Ragnar. He also meet with President Adar. Chief of Colonial Fleet Exlporation Branch Colonel Marshall: A Colonel who is assign to the Gunstar Vigilant Marco Hall: Colonel, commanding officer of the Gunstar Vigilant Karl Glast: Major, and X.O. of the Sentinel Chief Jaxon: Doctor Taylor: Roger 'Spit Shine' Franklin: Captain, is desk by Allen, and because of his black eye get the nickname Shiner Spanky: A pilot, name unknown Skeeter: a pilot, name unknown Moby: A pilot, name unkown Rain Man: a pilot name unknown Dasher: a pilot name unknown Bojay: a pilot name unknown Lieutenant Jackson: Helm officer on the Sentinel Anne 'Dasher' Bennett: Lieutenant and Silder wingman during the Battle of M-71 Lieutenant Colonel Holt: Senior most Marine, kill during the Battle of M-71, family is on Troy Sergeant Hayes: Marine Corporal Litterman: Marine Private Allison: Marine Lewis: Marine, former a Captain promoted to Major Captain Brewer: Flight Instructor, freind of Karla Horvath and know both Jason Allen and Stacie Percival, who is seem that his training as Viper pilot. He is referred to as Bad Ass, it is unknown wheater this is his callsign or nickname or both. Admiral Johnson: Doctor Jones: Shelly Archer: A Marine who saw Ryan coming out of Dr. Z's quarters. She is marriage. Lieutenant York: A another Marine mention however it seem that Lieutenant York is Shelly Archer. '' Hal Creighton: Professor of Archeology at the University of Sagittaron Marcus Darby: An ex Colonial pilots, who is commanding officer of the Cosmic Castaway the unknown scout ship from M-71 Major Bart 'Barty' Phillips: Fleet Admiral Kristoff: Adrian Simms: Petty Officer First Class, in command of Batteries Four Crewman Jefferies Matthew Campagna: Co host of Colonial News Network Nat Tubanos Sergeant Randal Shugart Sergeant Gary Gordon Tommy Percival: the fiction sons of Sheba and Slider Shooter: pilot, name unknown Stingray: pilot, name unknown Horace Green: Secretary of State Jeffery Sharp: Governor of Troy Niles Hoffman: Secretary of Defense Janis Torrina: Actress John Brooks: Actor Simeon Talbot: Commander, selected to be the commanding officer of the Orion Admiral Alston Major Argyle: Tom: best freind of Slider Denyse: Ex - wife of Turner, she and Turner was marriage for tne years had two sons together. However Denyse never like the Military lifestyles and her and Jonathan divorce four years before Operation Outreach. Major Laura Black: Executive Officer (XO) Gunstar Vigilant Lt. Gregory Benedict: Operations Officer, Gunstar Vigilant Lt. Frances "Mac" McGovern: DRADIS Officer, Gunstar Vigilant Cylon Charatcers Doral (Number Five): a members of the Presidential Press Corps Simon (Number Four): meet with Doral and learn of Operation Outreach\ Aaron Doral (Number Five): a members of the Ministry Communications Department (''Note the could be the same Doral who is a members of the Presidential Press Corps. '' ''Note: During the scene on the Cylon Homeworld, there are several Cylon;s characters however most of them are simple referred to by their model number or comman name so there is no way of separated them into different characters. '' Others Characters General John Connors: Commander, Lobo Negro Station Commander Tajalle: Commanding Officer, Battlestar Eternal Dr. Kevin Grazier: Governor, Copernicus Colony Lt. Colonel Stewart Kelly: Commanding Officer, 7th Marine Expeditionary Regiment Major Joshua 'Shooter' Wakefield: C.A.G., Prometheus Air Group Captain Rose 'Tiger' Hohensee: Commander, 101st Viper Squadron Lieutenant Brad 'Tiny' Allen: Squadron Commander, 32nd Viper Squadron Lieutenant Ashley 'Splashdown' Klave; Pilot, Raptor Support Squadron Ensign Melody 'Hygiena' Moody: Captured, presumed dead Captain Karen Reighney: Helm and Navigation Officer Commander James L. Ryan III: Commanding Officer of the Battlestar Ares Captain Louis Greene: Fire Control Officer Lieutenant Marshall Margaritell: FTL and Computer Systems Specialist and Assistant Engineering Officer Major Alex Tompkins: Commanding Officer, 7th Marine Expeditionary Regiment Captain Joshua Wakefield: Commanding Officer, 82nd Viper Squadron “Knights” ''Note As more information is added and pages are created the characters will be remove from List of Characters's pages. '' ''Images is base on Authors preferred likeness. Category:Battlestar Prometheus Wiki Category:Characters